World of dimensions
by SSarah
Summary: A strange woman seems to live in different worlds.. How will Phoebe help her?
1. Default Chapter

Tomorrow there will be an expert. Again. Someone who thinks who can help me. Someone who thinks to be able to release me from the pain. The pains. This darkened room gives me enough comfort. So I won't be able to see every dimension. So I will be lessened with my pains. My tears will stop coming from my blue eyes. Therefore the nights are the best time to live this life. But others don't care. They live their lives at daylight. The curing people will always meet me on my worst state. When everything is alive, and the dimensions are flowing through my room. This night I won't be able to get some sleep for this so called expert. ____  
  
Slowly the light beems itself through the blue curtains. Enlightning the crewel happenings in other worlds. The taste of blood began to from in my mouth. The sound of footsteps from the hallway slid underneath the door. Body's breaking the light, were creating shadows on the soft floor. The sound of a well known man made a statement. "Here it is, I will be back in one hour." The low voice mumbled more about safety. A key opened the door. A curious face of a woman looked into the room. The eyes rested on a slim woman in the corner, me. My blue eyes looked back. And lowered. Black shoes. This would be a fake expert. Black shoes, very short hair. My eyes drifted away. To the bloodshed. People killing people. The war still wasn't over. The words hanging in the air went past me. The woman stepped into the war. Blocking my sight. I looked into her concerned eyes. "Did you hear me?" The woman took a seat on my bed, in the graveyard. My voice began to speak: "Only death knows who you are. The seeking of him, won't be an establishment if you'd find him." To me, it seemed logical. The woman stared at me. Another expert who doesn't understand. "I'm Phoebe." Her words reached my ears this time. I was watching the fights. Hoping my beloved ones wouldn't end up underneath such a stone zerk where the expert was sitting next to. Though my hope was almost empty. Phoebe was sitting along the side of my friend. He once was a hero, he had fought bravely as a last man, until death had finally a grip on him, D'oth. 


	2. Chapter 2 World of Dimensions

"I heared you see things." The woman who called herself Phoebe tried to make a conversation. "If others can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't reality." Looking at her made me feel sick. With my knees against my chest, I grabbed my cold feet. My eyes were pulled to the dimension. A different one. Green beautiful fields of perfect grass. A chance to enjoy the peaceful sight didn't come. The words of Phoebe sharply interrupted everything. The peace of the green fields was gone, and replaced by a dark castle. "What is it you see then?" I deeply sighed, bored by the familiar question. A question which was asked almost every day, by different so called experts. With still my eyes locked on the grey castle I answered: "What does it matter what I see, if you already decided not to believe it?" With a quick look I noticed she didn't even write something down. Somehow that was relieving. The sound of a scratching pen had always annoyed me. The silence of Phoebe at least meant she was a good listener. She broke that thought as if lightning had forced her to speak. "I'm a good listener though. Sharing can be relieving." The sudden statement surprised me. It was exactly the thing I thought before. With a frowned look I saw deeply in her eyes, but as a magnet my eyes went to the fading dark dimension. Like an almost blind bird the sight changed. It flew back to the bloodshed. The battle was over. The vision became more clear. Bodies were lying everywhere. Bloody spears reaching high above the bodies. One man moved. Despite all of the wounds he stumbled on his feet. The hero of the day. With the sight high above, he stumbled his way back into the forrest. The people I loved prooved themselves not to be strong enough for this battle. A voice interrupted my thoughts, though the grieve got stronger. "I know I'm supposed to stay for an hour, but I want you to think about the fact if you're ready to tell me what it is you see. You can tell the decision to me tomorrow. I'll be here as often as I can." With Phoebe's black shoes cracking a bit with every step, she walked back to the door. Apparently she had used the thing about safety, because the low voice was ready to lock the door behind her. The feeling of obvious precence had left, and I slid into my own thoughts till the day will break again. 


	3. Chapter 3 World of Dimensions

When I woke up, my clothes and hands were all wet. My tears had been escaping me all night. I could not prevent crying myself to sleep. Slowly I stood up on my feet. My knees were weak. In my room was a white stone sink. The water in my face helped me cool off. My cheeks were warm of the sleeping. I tried to step towards my wooden closet without fear, though my heart kept pounding with all his mighty strength. I tried not to see the dimension of a dark castle. It was the most terrible of them all. I did some clean clothes on. A green as good growing grass pants. And a dark brown sweater. The room was so cold lately. Everything. Soon it would be time to go to breakfast. Although I mentioned the experts I liked being alone, in this room, they forced me to go to general breakfast every once in a while. With all those other people. Slowly and carefully I walked back on my white socks to my comfortable safe corner. The dimension stayed mainly calm. Some lights were flickering in the stone windows. The day of an outburst will come soon. Ripped out of my thoughts, I gasped when a knock on my door hit my ears. The lock was opened, and the low voiced man opened the door. "It's time." I gave the castle one last look and walked to the tall heavily build man. Going out of my room was the worst thing of my strange life. I became dizzy and sick when I walked on the field of dead bodies. I held a hand to the cold bloody wall not to fall down. The man who called himself Vincent gently took my hand. "It's okay. I'm with you." He lead me with my slow steps to a small auditorium. Everyone was sitting already. Women were shouting, other were silently staring, or busy with doing everything. I got my place in the middle of it. In the middle of the bodies. How could a person eat this way? I almost vomited. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself together. When I opened them my neighbour whispered in my ear grabbing my underarm. "You're the chosen one." Wildly the known woman Julia threw my arm high above my head. Pointing at the same time at me, she shouted through the crowded auditorium: "She's the one!! She needs lots and lots of food!!!" I pulled my arm back into my leap to look at my empty plate. One of such people as Vincent came sitting at the other side of the table. She gently comforted me. Julia was taken away, she had to eat somewhere else. "How are you?" Anne's caring eyes looked straight at me. I glanced down. "It's making me sick." "Phoebe, the woman you met yesterday, will be here soon. She wants to talk to you some more." My breakfast came on my plate. A cheese sandwich. With lots of struggle I got it down my throat, while Anne kep her eyes on me. A tap on my shoulder made me jump a little. Wildly looking back, Phoebe was standing behind me. At least she was loyal. I had to get back to my room. Vincent was already standing along the side of Phoebe. Shuffling with my socks on the floor, I went back to the hallway. Again I grabbed the wall breathing loudly. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked concernly. I stared at the bodies, and vomited on an unknown dead man. Slowly I kept on walking while other people quickly came walking, cleaning or following me, trying to see what I'm thinking. As soon as I had finally reached my room, I went to my safe place in the corner. Phoebe filled a glass with water as Vincent closed the door. 


End file.
